


吻我骗子  番外二  第六章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 5





	吻我骗子  番外二  第六章

【番外二】第6章

诊疗室里好像笼罩着浓雾一般，充斥着香烟的刺鼻的空气，以及令人头晕目眩的甜美香气。

但这里没有能感受到这种香气的人，因此其他人只能感受到弥漫在空气里的辛辣的香烟烟雾。

坐在客人专用沙发上的男子把头向后仰，靠着靠背，将双臂挽搭在靠背上，双腿交叉着。

诊疗室的主人拿出资料，在桌子上把它推了出来:  
“检查结果出来了。”

凯斯抽了一整包烟，不过由于他的体质，也不用担心会伤到肺。

正好凯斯嘴里叼着的香烟是最后一支，斯图尔特把桌上被随意放着的空烟盒扔进垃圾桶，然后在凯斯对面的沙发上坐了下来。

“检查结果并不坏，还在正常的范围内，但这个数值还在上下浮动。”

斯图尔特放下研雨的检查报告，继续说道:  
“我一直想要找到第二个类似患者，但现在这个情况，我暂时还没有找到。”

凯斯把放在沙发靠背上的一只胳膊放下，拿起放在桌子上的检查报告，然后又一下子把它们丢在了桌子上。

“我真是做梦也没想到会变成现在这样。”  
嘴里仍然叼着烟的凯斯说话的发音有些含糊不清。

斯图尔特把他丢下的报告整理了一下，然后开了口:

“总之先把身体调理好，再想办法恢复记忆，这样就不像在做梦了，对吧? ”  
“后来发生了什么?”

凯斯似乎头痛的用手盖住双眼，粗暴地揉了揉。

“研雨被那小子的信息素影响的时候，我本来想要吻他。”  
“天哪，你吻了他吗?”  
“你是在开玩笑吗。”

斯图尔特快速转过身来，不以为然地笑了笑。

“并不是有标记就能完全控制住自己。任何事情都有例外，比如研究表明，对信息素敏感的体质，不管有多少标记，他都能对新的香味做出反应。这种特例是有的。”

“研雨还有标记的时候，从没出现过这种情况。”  
凯斯说话时怒火中烧。  
“标记怎么没了?失去记忆和标记有什么关系?”

“很难立即明确地查明原因。可能是那天自身状态不好，没能自然地把信息素凝聚成标记，也有可能状态不好的是信息素。你知道吗，信息素还在研究中，像这样的异常情况其实只是其中的一小部分。”

斯图尔特用低沉的声音隔着两个人说:  
“以前就很好奇，到底omega和alpha是用什么原理在彼此身上留下标记的呢?”

面对突如其来的话题，凯斯皱起了眉头。  
“这跟你刚才说的有什么关系?那这一大堆的信息素数值跟标记是怎么留下的有什么关系吗?”

凯斯发了脾气。

凯斯拿着刚才检查的信息素数值说话，用一只手蒙着眼睛，暂时没有反应。但从绷紧的下颚线条看来，肯定是心情不好。

斯图尔特喃喃自语，语重心长:  
“应该有很多麻烦吧，从各个方面来看。”

凯斯松开手，用稍带不屑的眼光看着他。

和凯斯不一样，斯图尔特看上去心情很好，甚至哼起了小曲儿。因为很少见凯斯这样吃苦头。

当时，凯斯产生了想揍他一顿以此来消气的冲动，但还是忍住了。因为即使这样也得不到什么。

“研雨对信息素的抵抗力这么弱，是因为没有标记了吧?”  
沉默片刻的凯斯睁开眼睛，握紧了拳头。

“为什么研雨很难刻下标记呢?第一次标记失败了，后来好不容易刻了下来，现在又消失了。这像话吗?为什么omega如此任性?”

斯图尔特脸上带着一丝苦笑，他在想，凯斯的态度是，如果我不好好说明，就不会放过我吧。

斯图尔特笑了笑，接着说道:  
“我曾想过，神奇的是，很多情况下他们会被咬，但其实并不是所有的标记都会被留下的吗?我问过那些omega会不会留下标记，但他们说没有。”

“所以呢?”

斯图尔特看了看凯斯的眼色。他说:  
“这只是我的个人猜测，可能与大脑有关。想要给某个人标记，要有留下标记的意识才会留下。并不是只要咬了就可以了。”

在凯斯提出反驳之前，他先加了一句:  
“所以我想，除了本人要有留下的意志之外，是不是也需要感情的存在呢?”

“……你想说什么?”  
凯斯说。

斯图尔特对凯斯平静的声音作出了结论:  
“我的意思是，当研雨失去记忆时，是不是因为感情已经消失了?”

凯斯沉默了一会儿，然后开了口:  
“那么，只要记忆回来就行了吗?”

“好吧，这只是我的想法。并没有经过实验证实，只是一种可能。”

凯斯的手指在膝盖上不断敲打着，上身向前倾了倾，陷入沉思:  
研雨的标记消失，是不是因为对我的感情也消失了?

声音平静，但内心紧迫。如果是这样的话，再怎么努力也不会留下标记的。

明明好不容易刻上了。

“上次事故发生后，研雨有没有记起来一些事?”  
斯图尔特问。

沉思了一段时间的凯斯开口了。  
“有。”

“是什么?”

凯斯开了口，但说出来还需要一些时间。  
“那些事情给研雨带来了伤害，他差点遭到轮奸。”

“呼…”  
斯图尔特简短的感叹似乎是在同情研雨。  
他叹了口气又问:  
“他在病房里说的那些又是什么?”

“……”  
现在再怎么隐瞒也没有任何意义了，凯斯把所有事情都说了出来。

“我开了个‘荷尔蒙晚会’，研雨在那时几乎要被强奸了。好不容易逃了出来，但是我……”

斯图尔特接着听他说，但他不忍心说出背后的话。

“那个时候研雨所指的就是皮特曼先生说的这些话吗?”  
“……不算什么，适当给他做一下，还说了什么?先顺从他，事后再自己处理一下?”

“没什么大不了的……”  
面对依然沉默的凯斯，斯图尔特笑得很开心。

“你还真是个人渣啊。”

凯斯抬起头怒视着他。  
“你以为现在是在跟谁说话。”  
凯斯怒不可遏，却无话可说。

斯图尔特对沉默不语的他问道:  
“你是在研雨最开始接受治疗之前对他说这些话的吗?”

“为什么要那么说?明明研雨是单方面的受害者。”  
斯图尔特第一次皱了皱眉头，带着一副难以置信的神情。

凯斯说道:  
“那时是……”  
“当时，我是这么想的。以为大家都是这样，研雨也没什么两样。”

对于不知是辩解还是坦白的话，斯图尔特冷静地指出:  
“只有你的私生活才会这么混乱，大多数普通人都不会这样生活。”

他严厉地说了一句，又问道:  
“你向研雨道歉了吗?”

凯斯叹了口气，说道。  
“我忘了。”

“大多数人都会忘记自己曾经的行为。”  
斯图尔特欣然接受了现实，似乎他知道会这样。

为什么我要被一个医生批评呢?凯斯一时心烦意乱。  
“研雨后来也从未提过这件事。我以为他会依据这句话改变想法，但没想到会给他带来伤害。”

斯图尔特不紧不慢地反问:  
“对忘记的人说声道歉，有什么意义?”

遭到严厉的反驳，凯斯无话可说了。他再次紧闭着嘴寻找香烟，却想起刚才已经把最后一根烟都抽掉了，并破口大骂。

正巧听到笃笃敲门声，过了一会儿门开了，想要进入诊疗室的职员在瞬间踌躇不前，掩鼻又退了出去。

斯图尔特见此情景，从座位上站起来，大步快速地走近职员，抓住了他。  
“好了，谢谢你。”

职员像是在想赶紧走吧似地打了声招呼就把门关上了。斯图尔特轻松地转身又回到了座位上，然后以不经意的语调说:

“对普通人来说，这种程度的烟就是毒。我觉得我们的员工看起来很惊慌。”

说着，斯图尔特在职员拿来的信封里拿出药瓶，再次确认他的名字后交到了凯斯手中。

“给，是这药。每天服一粒就会见效。”  
“……”

直到那时，丝毫没有动静的凯斯松开紧握的拳头，抬起了头。视线固定在桌子上的药瓶上，开了口:

“这就是抑制剂吗?”  
“是的。”

<把你的香味收起来，不要让我闻到。>  
凯斯想起自己曾经说过的话，一言不发。

研雨要吃那么多药，现在又变成那样的身体，不都是我害的吗?这都是为了否定被吸引的自己，将一切都归咎于研雨的代价。

但研雨明明没必要对那些话句句都言听计从。

又要发脾气的他气势一下子减弱了。他觉得知道研雨为什么会那样做。  
但就算我那样对他的同时，他却还想留在我身边。

在凯斯还在胡思乱想的时候，被斯图尔特的声音打破了。  
“请持肯定的态度，你不属于强奸的一方。”

凯斯无奈地瞪了他一眼。  
“你觉得我可以这么认为吗?”

斯图尔特吓得瞪大了眼睛。  
“我本以为你会很乐意加入加害者的行列的，但是我听见了什么? ”  
“我……”

斯图尔特接着说:  
“吃了它，就不会散发出信息素。不需要自己有意识地隐藏信息素。在研雨的信息素稳定之前一直服用比较好。”

他还很有意思地补充道:  
“对极优alpha来说，抑制剂就是在制药的时候最大的笑话，在世界上没有存在的必要。”

凯斯默默地松开了握紧的手，仔细观察了药瓶。他缓慢地移动视线，一字一句地说道:  
“吃了这个药，冲动会减小吗?”

斯图尔特给他拿来了一次性水杯，回答道。  
“至少不能以信息素为由强奸omega。”

凯斯停住了视线。斯图尔特看着他那张僵硬的脸笑了:  
“你现在知道那些经常吃药的omega是什么感觉了。”

他接着说。  
“当然，我个人并没有吃过这种药。”

凯斯一边咬牙一边想打断他的话，但接着他又说道:

“你听说了吗皮特曼先生?上次感恩节。不，是万圣节……”  
“闭嘴，我不想听。”

直到恼怒的一声巨响传来，斯图尔特才保持了沉默。注视着药瓶的凯斯打开了盖子。斯图尔特默默地看着他把药和水一起吞下，直到他把药瓶放回去，才说出了这句话:

“不要吃太久。你不能让信息素一直累积。”  
“如果你不想脑子坏掉的话。”  
斯图尔特笑了笑。

“当然，因为你有标记，所以会更容易多坚持一下。”  
“其他的副作用呢?”

对于凯斯的问题，斯图尔特回答道:  
“噢，关于这个，没有什么好讨论的。毕竟，需要吃抑制剂的例子很少，所以几乎没有参考。”

“没做实验吗?”  
“虽然做了临床试验，但样本太少了。”

斯图尔特泰然自若的回答使凯斯露出了警戒心。

“当然不只有你一个样本。”

斯图尔特一边回想着自己的研究所拥有的实验体，凯斯一边怀疑地问道，斯图尔特一边摇了摇头。但这还不能让人放心。

“有两个。”

他俩很清楚是谁。一个疯子，和一个实验者。

斯图尔特的话作证，果然不出所料。  
“我们实验室的实验体和切斯·米勒。”

凯斯听了他毫不动摇的回答，没有再说什么。

斯图尔特默默注视着他，回到了平时面无表情的口气，打开了话头:

“不管怎样，这只是我的个人想法，我不知道原因。标记之所以不稳定，也许是因为研雨发生了变异，变异不是正常的表现，所以通常很难预知到信息素的周期，症状等等。”

厌烦地捋头发的凯斯停止了脚步。他的视线被斯图尔特的话固定住了。

“……什么意思?”


End file.
